Hide and Seek
by sazcmc
Summary: Her life was a game of Hide and Seek. He was the seeker, she was the hider. Then she went somewhere he would never find her. She never told anyone either, just like she promised. But in the end it killed her anyway. Read and you'll see! R
1. Trailor

**Hide And Seek**

_Where are we?  
What the hell, is going on?  
__The dust has only just, begun to fall  
__Crop circles in the carpet  
__Sinking, feeling_

**She is  
****So hurt  
****So afraid  
****So broken**

_Spin me round again, and rub my eyes  
__This can't be happening  
__When busy streets  
__A mess with people  
__Would stop to hold  
__Their heads, heavy_

**And nobody can help her  
****Not her twin  
****Not the love of her life  
****Not her friends**

**Nobody**

_Hide and Seek  
__Trains and sewing machines  
__All those years  
__They were here first_

**Mainly because she won't let them  
****Won't let them in  
****Can't tell them  
****What is happening to her**

Shows Sharpay running into her room and slamming the door shut in tears, someone shouting her name behind her

Shows Sharpay sobbing into Ryans arms.

"Please tell me whats going on?" He asked, softly wiping away the many tears, she shook her head.

"I can't. I just can't." She sobbed.

_Oily marksappear on walls  
__Where pleasure moments hung before  
__The takeover  
__The sweeping insensitivity of this, still life_

**They want to help her  
****And he wants to tell her  
****But she won't listen**

Sharpay looked at Troy and single tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm going to go now." She turned and left, Troy sighed.

"I love you Sharpay."

_Hide and Seek  
__Trains and sewing machines  
__(You won't catch me around here)  
__Blood and Tears  
__(Oh-whoa)  
__They were here first_

**And no matter what happens**

**It will not end well**

Shows a sink with water in it, slowly a drop of blood falls into it, then another, and a few more.

Shows a hand go across Sharpays face

Shows a fist go into Sharpays stomach

_Hmm, what you say?  
__Mmm, that you only meant well?  
__Well of course you did  
__Hmm, what you say?  
__Thats its all for the best?  
Of course it is  
__Hmm, what you say?  
__Mmm, that its just what we need  
__You decided this  
__What you say?  
__Hmm, oh what did she say?_

A tear fell down Troys cheek and landied onto his black suit, he looked at Ryan who was emotionless.

"She left me." Ryan whispered.

"She left me too." Troy said and looked away.

_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
__Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs  
__Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you  
__You don't care a bit, no you don't care a bit  
__Hide and Seek_

Shows a black shiny coffin being carried down an aisle and people looking at it

_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
__Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs  
__Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you  
__You don't care a bit, no you don't care a bit  
__Hide and Seek_

**And the people she left behind...**

**They are  
****So empty  
****So hurt  
****So torn**

_Oh no, you don't care a bit  
__Oh no, you don't care a bit  
__Oh no, you don't care a bit  
__You don't care a bit  
__You don't care a bit_

Shows Sharpay with a knife against her wrist, a tear drop falls onto the blade

Shows Troy holding Sharpay close with his eyes closed

Shows Ryan lying in his bed with his eyes open

Shows Sharpay leaning against a door and someone is pounding on it screaming her name, she is crying

**Her life was a game of Hide and Seek.  
****He was the seeker  
****She was the hider  
****Then she went somewhere he would never find her**

**Hide and Seek  
****Coming Soon****

* * *

**

**Okay so it seems a bit dark.  
It is.  
R&R please! I want to know what you think.  
Coop XxX**


	2. Ready Or Not

**Ready Or Not**

People look at me in the halls and they sneer, they all speak about me behind my back apart from the friends I made after the winter musicale. Even then nobody knows what kind of a life I am secretly living at home, and nobody can find out either. I walk slowly now, and they all stop to stare because they are shocked I am not acting like the Ice Queen. Nobody understands how I managed tomake these friends, Gabriella, Troy, Taylor and Chad. But I figured out that if I just let them in then it will be okay because there will be other people to speak to instead of just Ryan. I reached my locker and opened it slowly, I felt like everything was in slow motion today and that was strange. Behind me I could hear the whispers and I looked at myself in the mirror, they hadn't noticed had they? They hadn't seen the marks underneath the make-up have they? I checked thoroughly, trying to be careful not to touch the sensitive skin, checking I had covered the dark bruises on my face, neck, chest, arms with plenty of make-up. Nobody could see, they must just be speaking about something else I managed to conclude.

"Hey!" Came a happy voice from behind me, instantly I knew who it was and turned around. His face fell. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head and turned away again, I began to walk away and I felt an arm on my wrist stop me.

"C'mon Shar thats not like you. Whats going on?" He asked again and I shook my head, he didn't know that this really is like me. He wasn't to know that I had suffered at the hands of my father so bad this morning that I just couldn't bear to put on a fake mask today. He couldn't read my thoughts and realise that the only reason I came to school was to get away from the hell I lived in at home. No, he didn't know. And I wasn't about to tell him either.

"Nothing Troy. Just leave it." I said and wriggled my wrist free, even though it was in complete agony from the tight hold it had been put through this morning. I walked away and tried to get on with the day.

It wasn't easy.

I spent the rest of the day mostly in a daze, I didn't feel like getting involved in any heated discussions like I usually liked to, I didn't stop and glare at anyone while they spoke and whispered about me; I just walked on by. It was all a blur, surreal stressful blur but it was so much better than home. Which was why I was dreading going home that afternoon. I walked out of the school and it appeared that most people had already left - no surprise since I had been in the theatre preparing for this years winter musicale - I knew my father would be angry now that I had left late and I thanked my lucky stars Ryan was staying with our mother tonight. I got into the car, my little sanctuary and closed the door, taking a little moment to rest and breathe.

_I watched my mother leave with her suitcase, she looked sad to be going. I was angry, I knew if she was sad to go she shouldn't go and leave me and Ryan here. She had already said that we culd go with her, but I didn't want to and since Ryan had said he would only go if I went, he wasn't going either. She said she didn't know how long she would be gone for but she would be away for a while. I crossed my arms and pouted at her, father was already an emotional wreck as it was and I knew her leaving would only make it worse. A lot worse. She was being so insensitive why couldn't she see that?_

_"Sharpay...don't look at me like that.." My mother said with sad eyes, and I didn't change my look or say a word. I wasn't pouting sadly, it was angry. She tried to redeem herself, "Your father has become hard to live with Sharpay. And if you don't come with my now exactly the same thing will happen to you."  
I knew she was referring to her black eye, she was right father had been drinking a lot more than usual these days but I just scoffed and dismissed it, as if that kind of thing would ever happen to me._

_If only I knew how wrong I was._

I sighed and rested my head right back against the seat, pushing the memories away. My mind faded and tried to black parts out, it didn't want to remember and wouldn't let me.

_I walked in from school, it was around three weeks after mother had left and the house reeked of cigarette smoke. I coughed and dropped by bag down in the corner by the hall and walked slowly over to the sitting room, the smell getting stronger as I went. I could hear music, mom and dads favourite song I realised as I opened the door I saw in the smoke-filled room my very drunken father. It wasn't like I wasn't terribly used to the sight but by the looks of the vodka, brandy and rum bottles lying around I could tell that he was a lote drunker than normal. He looked at me standing in the doorway and laughed to himself, I'll never know why but he did and I wrinkled my nose in distaste._

_"Dad, you're drunk." I hissed and he laughed again._

_"Dad!" I cried out and he gave me a dirty look._

_"Guess...what happened today..." He mumbled, he was barely understandable but somehow I managed._

_"What happened?" I asked, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms across my chest._

_"Your mother...came back into town...got a pretty lil' flat...divorcing me." He slurred. My heart hammered in my chest and I felt bile rise up my throat._

_"And?"  
"Ryan...living with her." He mumbled and his head lolled forward. I wasn't surprised, Ryan always had liked her better than their father. I sighed and uncrossed my arms. My father looked at me, "You'll never leave me will you princess?" _

_"No dad...I won't." I nodded and assured him._

_"Promise?" His eyes were so sad, they broke my heart._

_"I promise."_

That was why I never had, I never ran off to my mothers, I never told anybody because of some twisted loyalty to my father. He is blood-related to me, and I cannot break that no matterr how many times he chooses to break me. I let him do it because it is his only release, he calls it a game sometimes. Our little game he says, Hide and Seek he will shout as he comes to find me "ready or not here I come!" and I will freak out and try to find a better hiding place than the last, no use hiding where I hid last time because he always checks there first to make sure. To me it is life or death, to him it is but a simple game. Ryan doesn't go to fathers house anymore, he hates it there and I only see him properly at school. I never go to my mothers house, that would be disobeying my fathers trust I feel. I don't know why.

I drive home as slowly as possible, my heart thudding loudly against the fragily ribcage. Father often forgets to eat and buy food, so I have to do it and sometimes I just can't be bothered so I letmyself go hungry, theres nothing wrong with that because I can always eat at school, I have worse matters to worry about than food. Once I am home I sit in the car for a while, wondering what lies ahead of me and how the rest of the evening will play out. I get out of the car with all the energy I can muster and as boldly as I can walk up the path and into the house, I slam the door behind me.

"Hello?" I called, looking around. The house was its normal dingy way, too dark and it smelt of tobacco, alcohol and sweat. It sickened me but I was much too used to it to care. I heard a shuffling in the kitchen and walked up the long hallway to the door at the end. Pushing the door open slowly I wrinkled my nose at the mess in the room, unwashed dishes, dirty laundry on the floor - mainly his, I took the time to wash mine - and tins sprawled across the counter. I stepped forward only to find a fist come into contact with my face, and I blacked out.

Only for a minute though, because the next thing I knew I was being hauled up into a chair by the huge force that is my father. I groggily looked at him, he reeked of the alcohol and cigarrettes but I don't think her cared anymore. He stank of sweat too but the others cancelled that out more or less. He certainly _looked_ angry and that was a risk I wasn't about to take. I was out of there like a shot and racing up the stairs, I didn't hear any movement from downstairs.  
The game had begun.

I looked frantically around for a hiding place, there seemed to be nowhere to go at all. Until it occurred to me as I rushed into my bedroom and opened the window, I was half way out and half on the roof when I remembered, being outside would attract attention and I didn't want to do that. No, I couldn't. I slowly climbed back inside and shut the window. Then I heard it.

"Ready or not here I come!" Came the deep voice from downstairs, echoeing through the empty halls and rooms. I gasped in a panic. He was looking for me and I had nowhere to hide.

* * *

**So here is the first chapter and I hope you all liked it. I'm trying to explore a darker side to High School Musical, if there is one. Anyway I like this so you all better too. Thank you for reveiwing folks! And again  
R&R**

**Coop  
XxX**


	3. Found

**Found**

I ran and hid in the rafters above the bed in what had been Ryans room, although while I was climbing up there and listening to the _clump clump_ of my fathers heavy boots - steel based and toe-capped may I add, all the more to kick me with - I realised it was probably a stupid idea, because he would pull me down when he found me and that was going to hurt me_ more._ I heard him check in the last place I had hidden, behind one of the shelves in what used to be our library, now it was a place for spiders to live and dust to multiply. I had coughed too much in there and he had found me almost right away. While he was searching for me in the bathroom, my room, his room, another guest room, all places that were never used apart from my room, I thought about Ryan and what he must be doing with mother, I knew he never returned here and had no intentions to again. I couldn't let _anybody_ know about this, it was all my mothers fault that my father was such a monster and yet I remained so true to him. I am my fathers daughter, and he has the right to me, and needs to trust me. I am the last person on this earth he has.

My thoughts were interrupted when the room door flew open, he grunted and slowly the room filled with the terrible stench of alcohol and old cigarrettes mixed with sweat. I tried not tomove, blink and I might miss something, breathe and I would be heard, move and I would be seen. I watched him move around underneath me, smashing little ornaments that Ryan had prided when he was a kid, but left behind in his haste to pack and leave. I remember that day, when he came back to get his clothes and most prized possessions.

_I stood leaning against Ryans wooden door frame, he had a huge suitcase sitting on the floor and was throwing clothes from his drawers and into the bag, he didn't even fold them. Then I saw him take an entire shelf right off the wall and pour its contents right into the suitcase. I threw him a dirty look and almost like he sensed it he looked up, immediately his face softened. Mine didn't._

_"Don't look at me like that Shar..." He began, still putting clothes and books into the bag._

_"Like what?" I said, coldly._

_"Like you don't approve of what I'm doing and you hate me for it." He looked at me again and I uncrossed my arms._

_"I just don't get why you're leaving." I muttered and looked at my feet._

_"I have to." Ryan tossed the empty shelf on his bed and opened a few more drawers, pouring the contents of them into the bag as well, I looked at him rather pointedly. He continued, "I haven't been happy here and you know that. You should come, Dads drinking, he'll only get worse you know that."  
I shook my head, "How can you say that? He is our father." I said and glared at him._

_"And she is our mother!"  
"So?"  
Ryan walked over to me, "Sharpay dad raised his hand to our mother more than once. If you stay here he will only do the same to you and you don't want that to happen to you?" He put his arms around me, I bit my lip and stood there non-responsive.  
"I promised him I'd stay."  
"Shar..."  
"I promised" I repeated and held up my hand, pushing him away. Then I turend around and walked away. That was the last time I saw him in the house ever. This house, a home is supposed to be a sanctuary, a place you feel comfortable and happy. I am never happy here, always at edge never at ease. _

My thoughts on the past were inturrupted by a hand on my wrist, I had been found.  
"Found ya!" My dads drunken slur came up through the rafters, fallowed by a harsh cackle and then a series of coughing. When he coughed he moved his hand to his mouth to cover it - at least he still had manners - I seized the oppertunity and jumped down from the rafters. Ignoring the pain that seared through my body as I tore through the house and into my room. I shut the door as tightly behind my as I could and felt tears stream down my cheeks, I would never shed a tear in front of another human being but alone I was allowed to cry waterfalls if I felt was necessary. I leaned against the door and heard the heavy boots thumping down the corridor, making the floor shake. Then there was pounding on the door, my father shouted my name. I stayed at the door as long as I could, crying and triyng to block out the harsh noise, the evil shoutings of my father, the curses. Calling me a 'bitch' a 'whore' or a 'slut'. None were true, I was never any of these things but in my fathers drunken state he had no idea what he was doing.

Originally when Ryan and mother had left thee had been a few good times, days when I would come home from school and find no alcohol lying around, the house smelt fresh and my father was sitting watching tv laughing. We would watch movies and eat popcorn, some nights. Most nights were just him sitting with the curtains drawn, seeking help in the form of a glass bottle. No matter what was inside that bottle as long as it had some form of alcohol amount. I had sworn a long time ago I would never drink, I would never become my father, not to my kids not to anyone. I would never be my mother either, I would never abandon my family. I suppose that was just my views on her, she abandoned us and left me to this hell. Sure my father had lifted his hand to her but they had hiodden it well, now my father saw no point in hiding it, our house was huge so nobody would hear the shrieks and shouting, and it was just me now. Just me and him. And for me that meant an uncertain death.

Eventually the pounding and thumping stopped, as did the shouting and my father retired to downstairs. I sighed with relief, I was safe for now, for today I had won the game and he had lost. Tomorrow would be a different story altogether. At having had nothing to vent his anger out on, not being able to use me as a punchbag would take its toll on father and he would only become all the more determined for tomorrow and I knew there would be no escape, he would break the door down if he had to. But for tonight, I was okay. I walked over to my bedside table and opened the tope drawer, underneath two pieces of cloth and in between a small cushion a kept it. The bread knife, it was my little suicide attempt, my little reality check, my just-in-case. Rolling up my sleeve I pressed the knife to my skin and closed my eyes to do what I had to do.

I pulled. The release, the relief and the stress all vanished for a second or two, but then it went away again and everything piled on top. I had to do it again, and again, and again. Over and over, time after time. I seemed not to stop until even my arm was tired. I stood up and washed the knife like nothing was wrong, dried it and put it back. Then I went for a shower, letting the blood drip down and into the drain, covering the shower floor. Somehow this amused me, even though i began to feel a little faint, only a little dizzy. But I got out and lay on my bed anyway, and then I blacked out.

* * *

**Hey I hope you are enjoying this so far, I know its dark and not what I normally do (is it?) but I just really wanted to do this. I did! So I am. :D Anyway yeah, its darker.  
**_Reviewer Time!_

_Angel Of The Starz**: Thank you very much I am trying to make this story a lot more detailed than the rest of my other ones. Am I succeeding so far?**_

_AlwaysxAddicted**: Haha, its supposed to creepy and dark, depressing I suppose. Sad. Thanks though!**_

_-MaDtV-**: Thanks for reading and reviewing:P**_

_HSMRocksMySocks**: Well...thats just...not going...to happen. Lol. Sorry!!!!**_

_xofalling2deep**: Well I hope each chapter willbe better than the last, do tell me if it is or not! Haha, thanks.**_

_Mac'Squeaky**: Thanks very much, my imagination thanks you. Glad you like.**_

_ArabellaKye**: THANK YOU!**_

**Anyway yeah...I really gotta go but I hope you enjoyed it, thank you.**

**Coop**


	4. In On The Game

**Hey all, I hope you like this chapter of Hide And Seek. I tried to make this longer than the others, you can tell me if I succeeded or not. **

_Reviewer Time!_

_Angel Of The Starz**: Thank you, as I said I am trying to make this detailed and a lot more vivid.  
**ArabellaKye**: Aww gee, thanks! Haha yay I rock. :) You rock too cause you reviewed!  
**-MaDtV-**: Sorry but I am totally against the view that cutting is for emos. Cutting isn't just for emos. I know lots of emos who don't cut and I know lots of people who aren't emos that do or have. But thanks for reviewing!  
**AlwaysxAddicted**: Thanks so much, I was pretty glad with my description there. I liked it. Sharpay be a woman of her word, she is self-destructing. Slowly a ticking timebomb. Tick...tock...  
**XBeautifulBabe405X**: Aww sorry I made you cry. I'll try not to do it again. Thanks!**_

**This chapter is a lighter, happier part of the story. I think there should be a few of those, so I made the first bit. Hope you all enjoy. And REVIEW...I'll love you for life. 3  
Coop XxX**

* * *

**In On The Game**

I awakened the next morning at around 5am, which was plenty of time to clean up but it wasn't like I woud have to because my father would never come into the room - unless we were playing Hide And Seek. But its not like he would notice blood on my bed covers when he is trying to create blood himself. But I knew I would have to clean myself up, so I crawled out of bed and walked into my ens-suite, I turned on the shower purposefully too hot - I always did that but I never knew why, I proobably just liked the factthat the hot water droplets were making huge red streaks wherever they hit - and took my pyjamas, I stepped in and felt my skin burn a little every time a water droplet hit me, soon I was used to it but I was only concerned in scrubbing off all the dried blood on my hands. I scrubbed for half an hour and my arm still didn't look clean, but it was fine enough so I began to wash my hair.

Getting ready for school in the morning has to be the quietest thing I have ever done, sometimes I like to think of it as another game we play, but I don't know what happens when I lose. My father is wherever he blacked out, sometimes at the kitchen table, on the sitting room couch and if I'm really lucky...in the bathroom downstairs. I crept around my room as quietly as possible and got myself drssed, making sure to wear a long-sleeved top and flat shoes. Once I had applied a little make-up and got my school bag ready I opened the door to my room so slowly and quietly as I could, then I stepped out taking care to avoid the creaky floorboard right outside my room, and as slowly as possible I shut the door behind me. All I had to do was get downstairs and out the hallway. I slowly walked along the corridor, I could see the top of the stairs now but they still felt a long way away, they always do when you're tiptoeing. Still, I crept along that corridor with all the hope in the world I wouldn't wake father up wherever he was, and I reached the top of the stairs. The stairs were my main problem: every single stair was creaky. But I had learned quickly that if you walked along the sides, they wouldn't creak. I didn't know exactly why but Ryan and I used to do it a lot to sneak downstairs.  
I walked down the edges of the stairs in a zig zagged pattern, counting them as I went _1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..9...10..._ and so on until I got to 20, then I was at the bottom. Somehow counting helped to distract me from what I was doing, I never knew I would be sneaking out of the house every morning to go to school. But being at school was so much better than home. It was only 7am by now but I had the theatre key so I would just go and hang around in there, like I aways did when I woke up so early, which wasn't often. Once I was at the end of the hallway and the door, I opened it and put on my fake smile. It was such an easy thing to do, to pretend you are okay. Of course it is only easy when you know that you are screwed, but when you really don't want anyone else to know you have to do what you have to do to stop them finding out.

I shut the front door behind me and my heart felt a relief, I relaxed a little bit for I had been tense in the house and I walked out of the shadows and into the sun, like I did every morning. I walked down the long pathway to the school and felt my stomach rumble its little protest to me, I hadn't eaten since the day before at lunch time and that had only been a sandwich. I didn't mind, I kind of _liked_ the feeling of being hungry even though I knew I shouldn't. In my hand I held the small little brass key I treasured so much, the key to the theatre and once I had reached it I pulled on the handle just in case it was already open and I was surprised to find it was. I opened the door and walked inside, the theatre was dark and where I had opened the door cause a thin stream of light to crawl down one of the many aisles.I shut the door behind me quietly and looked at the stage, there was a figure there. I began to walk, soundlessly down the the stage on account of my flats and not my heels. Once I reached the edge I realised the figure was my own brother, my own twin. Ryan. He was sitting on his knees, with his head down like he was deep in though. I desperately wanted to know what was on his mind, what he was thinking about. To be honest I missed him, but I wasn't about to admit that to anyone. Except Ryan that is.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, he turned around and I walked towards him.

"I was just..thinking. I come here to think sometimes in the morning." He replied and I sat beside him, on my knees too.

"I see." I didn't look at him, only straight ahead but I could tell he was looking at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I come here sometimes when I wake up too early. The theatre is my safety, my sanctuary. I would do anything as long as I don't have to be in the awful house." I said and then gasped, realising I had said far too much. I felt Ryans arm go around my shoulders and pull me to him.

"Shar...whats going on? You never speak about it but we all know theres something wrong." He asked, concerned. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Theres nothing going on. I swear." I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek, great I was crying. This would make things so much better I thought bitterly.

"Sharpay, you know I don't believe that." His hand soothingly caressed my arm and I let out a sob. I couldn't help myself, I just burst into tears and ruined all my make-up but I didn't care at all, I just wanted someone to pour my heart out to but I was so worried that if I did that to Ryan I would hurt him, and that was the last thing I could ever want to do. Besides then Ryan would know he had been right, and I hate giving people that satisfaction, no matter what it cost me. I leaned into his chest and kept myself there, sobbing my heart out and I could feel both his arms around me, rubbing circles into my back.

"Please tell me whats going on?" He asked and looked at me, wiping away a few of my many tears.

"I can't, I just can't." I said in between sobs.

"Sharpay _please!_" Ryan said and looked at me seriously, "You have to swallow your pride for one second here and think about your friends, you are all suffering because you are too. We all want to help you but you're not listening Sharpay. I'm so worried about you, its dad isn't it? Is he hitting you? Is he doing more? Please just tell me...please." Ryan looked like he might cry too, and I felt so guilty it just sort of slipped out.

"Yes." I whispered, and looked at the ground.

"Yes what? Yes you'll tell me?" He asked, confused now.

"No...yes its dad, yes he's hitting me, yes he's doing more and he has for a while now." I muttered and felt a huge weight lift from my shoulders.

"Oh my god...I always knew this would happen, thats why I begged you to come with us. Why didn't you?" He asked and I could tell he really was going to cry now.

"I _promised_ him. I couldn't leave. I can't." I whispered and he pulled into me again, I felt the tears in his eyes and heard him heave sobs which I also did. I couldn't believe this was all happening, I had told someone, but not just anyone. I had told Ryan, and now I had someone to turn to, maybe things would be a little easier? Ryan looked at me, his tear stained cheeks glistened.

"Sharpay promise me one thing." He said and took my hands in his.

"What is it?"

"If it every gets so bad, you'll come to me. You won't stay in that house."

"I promise."

Ryan smiled at that and so did I, we hugged tightly and we lay there, on the theatre floor speaking about memories, things we had done, when we had gotten into trouble, the musicales, school. Everything. And it felt so good to be holding his hand, listening to him laugh and my laugh along beside him, it felt so odd hearing my genuine laugh because I hadn't laughed in such a long time. It was almost like a stranger to me, everytime I laughed I jumped a bit inside, surprised. I looked at Ryan smile and me and I smiled back. I hugged him tightly, and we danced along the stage to _Bop To The Top_ and _What I've Been Looking For_. It was so odd that we still knew the dances after a year but it was fun anyway. We were shocked when the bell went cause we hadn't realised it had been that late, but we hugged and kissed eachothers cheeks, I thanked him. I was grateful. He had given me one of the best mornings in my life.

That night walking home, I could feel my legs tightening. I didn't want to go, I shouldn't have to. I could always run to Ryans, but I knew that would be leaving him. And I had made a promise, I keep to my word even if I don't want to. The sun seemed to be bearing down on me too heavily, it was too bright and the noises were too loud. I guess I stumbled a little bit too but there was a car beside me at one point, and then it was gone. I was confused, I didn't know what was going on. Everything was blurry, and so far away. Was I having a breakdown? Was I dying? What would they say? _I'm only sixteen! I'm only sixteen!!!! _I shrieked inside my head as I frantically spun around and then there was a car beside me again, only this time is wasn't going away. I heard a voice but I couldn't make it out, then I heard my own voice. What was I saying? Then I was being lifted into the car and gently placed on the back seat. Was I being kidnapped? I didn't mind, I lay on the seat listening to the hum of the engine and relaxing with it, like it was playing a little tune. I watched the world go by through the windows and I heard the driver sigh a couple of times. I still didn't know whos car I was in.

Pretty soon the car stopped, and the driver got out. There was a little wait until he came back, but I was dancing in my head, i didn't know why. I didn't know where I was either, but I didn't care much. It took me away from what was lying in wait for me at my own house. And so, I was glad. When the driver did come back, the door behind me opened. Gentle hands lifted me up to a seated position.

"Come on..." I heard a gently voice and a hand pull me out the car. I shielded my eyes, the sun was too bright. I felt my stomach protest once more and lifted my hands to it sighing. When had I last eaten? Yesterday...lunchtime..it had to be since I hadn't eaten at all today. The hands of this lovely boy crept round my waist and I turned to face my rescuer. I came face-to-face with none other than Troy Bolton. And he was worried, I could see it in his eyes.


	5. Breaking The Rules

**Hey all I hope you like the fourth chapter of Hide And Seek. It surprised me when I discovered we are coming fairly close to the end. But thats okay, I have another fanfiction to write. **

_Reviewer Time  
_  
_Angel Of The Starz**: This is neither really. The Rypay relationship is a brother/sisterly relationship and the Troypay relationship could have happened...but Troy is too afraid to tell her to her face. haha thank you.**  
AlwaysxAddicted**: I already replied to this haha. But again Sharpay is a woman of her word, she won't go against a promise. Haha its 1pm here. And 3am there. Ooo spooky.**  
XBeautifulBabe405X**: haha updated. The chapter was on a lighter note than the rest though...unlike this chappie.**  
ArabellaKye**: yay I rock!And so do you! Thanks! Yay!**  
-MaDtv-**: Thanks so much updated. Hope you like this chapter.**  
--troyella--_**_: Awww thank you. You know I would make it happy if I could. But I can't. Sorry! I hope you enjoy it though._**

I love all of you guys! Thanks so much for reviewing and I ought to go I gotta do some homework haha! Byeeee  
Coop XxX  


* * *

Breaking The Rules

Once I was in Troy Boltons house I had been taken to the sitting room and forced to lie on the couch. Immediately I wanted out, I wanted to be in my room. I didn't like the calm, the still, the quiet or the peacefulness the house gave off. The look on his mothers face as she brought me a hot cup of steaming tea. I refused it.

"No thanks." I croaked, looking at it like it was poison.

"Dear, you should drink. You collapsed because you are starving and dehydrated. When was the last time you ate?" She asked, and put the tea down. I didn't like the way she called me 'dear'.

"Lunchtime." I lied.

"No you didn't." Troy put in from where he was standing at the door, "You went to the theatre you had nothing."

I shot him a look, "Okay breakfast." I lied again. Even Troy Bolton couldn't prove I hadn't had breakfast.

"Well you need to eat more often, its bad for you if you don't." His mother said. I nodded and took the tea, sipping it. I felt the hot liquid go down my throat and into my chest it seemed, warming me. His mother looked at Troy who nodded, "I'll leave you two alone."

Once she was gone Troy walked over to me and sat down beside me. I looked at him patently and he cringed a bit. I sipped the tea again, I was rather enjoying the feeling of the hot inside me. Since Troy didn't appear to be speaking I looked around his living room, it was bright. Nothing like the one in my house, this had a floral decór to it and the blinds were not drawn so the sunlight was shining in from outside, unlike in my house our sitting room was dark and the stench of sweat and alcohol engulfed it. Although I had hated it upon first arrival, I wanted very much to stay here. It felt safe, his house was not good for Hide And Seek. There weren't enough hiding places I reassured myself and looked at Troy. He opened his mouth to speak but obviously changed his mind and closed it once more.

"Troy." I said and looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"I had to bring you here!" He said in a quick breath and I raised my eyebrow further. I didn't know it would have that effect. He added, "You collapsed what was I meant to do?"

"What were you like, following me or something?" I accused in a harsh tone. Troy looked sheepish, I widened my eyes with shock, "You _were?!_ Why?!?!" I practically shrieked.

"Just in case...you know. I wanted to know what was wrong with you, what was going on with you. I mean, you're my friend and I was worried." He explained and tried to reach for my hand but I pulled mine away.

"Theres nothing wrong, I swear. I'm fine." I shrugged and gulped down the rest of my tea. I wanted to get out of here. Fast. "I should go." I sat up further to leave but Troy stopped me.

"Why do you always do that?" He asked, and narrowed one of his eyes at me.

"Do what?"

"Run away when someone asks you whats wrong. You just run, are you scared or something? You don't need to be scared around me." He tried to reassure me but he had just hit my nerve. I jolted myself as though he had pushed me and suddenly my eyes were filling with tears. I had to go, I couldn't stay here anymore than I already had. There was silence between us until I opened my mouth.

"I'm going to go now." I said quietly and got up quickly. I left the house as fast as I could running down the path so I didn't hear what Troy said after he watched me go.

He sighed, "I love you Sharpay." He whispered and looked at the window. At me running up the pathway and out onto the street.

* * *

Once I was home I shut the door behind me quickly, possibly too loudly too. Only to find the house was in darkness. I looked around in fear, all the lights were off and the curtains drawn. It made our house seem eerie, spooky and frightening, I was very afraid for myself.

"He...hello?" I called, my voice echoed a little through the house, stepping forward I heard my foot hit the ground and tried not to quiver.  
"Hello?" I called once more.

There was no reply, I stepped forward again.

"Dad?" I asked the darkness. I heard something move and there I saw, my dad hiding in the darkness, his hair tousled and sweaty, his eyes widened, his face twisted into distortion. In his hands he held a broken bottle. I gasped and stepped backwards. The front door was right behind me, I could run out and pretend it had never happened. I could run to Ryan and cry to him. But I didn't.

Instead I ran to the stairs and right up them, I could hear my dad right behind me, shouting my name but I was too quick. I rushed into my room and shut the door as loud as I could behind me. I took the chair I kept near the door for situations like this and wedged it onto the floor and under the handle. I could see the handle jolting up and down as my dad tried to get in and I stepped backwards, panting in fear. I sat on my bed. What was I going to do now? Where would I go? I looked at the window and rushed over to it, trying to open it desperately. My dad started hitting the door with something. I looked back and felt a tear trickle down my cheek. The window opened, miraculously and my heart heaved forward. I climbed up onto the window ledge and took one last glance back at the door which my father appeared to be breaking down. I knew going outside was against the rules but what else was I supposed to do?

I jumped out and onto the roof, it was slippery but I managed to slowly make my way down to the sitting room window and jump the rest of the way. I landed on the grass and heard my father finally break through and into the room. I gasped and stepped backwards into the bushes, so he couldn't see me. But I could see him, threatening and standing at the window quite soberly. That was when it hit me: _my father tried to kill me. And he was sober._ Screw the promise I had to get out of there and I knew it. I suddenly felt my throat close up in fear, I had never been more afraid in my life. My heart beat louder and faster. I saw him walk away from the window and took the chance, I ran for my life and everything I was worth. I ran and I ran, and I didn't stop until I was at a rather familiar house.

I knocked on the door, and tried to make myself as best presentable as I could although looking down at myself I knew that wasn't possible. My skirt was ripped, my top was filthy and I didn't even want to know what my face looked like, I knew my hair was untidy and everywhere by my shadow but I was trying my best not to concentrate on that. The door opened.

"Sharpay." Troy said surprised and then looked me up and down, "What happened?!"

"Its my dad." I whispered, I have never felt more numb in my life than I did then.

"Your dad?" he asked and I nodded.

"He's been...hitting me...kicking me, punching me. Doing everything to me. I just...had to get out." I stammered and then I felt Troys arms around me. I looked up and widened my eyes before stiffly placing my arms round him as well. This display of emotion seemed to trigger something in me although I wasn't quite sure what. I felt a tear roll down me cheek.

"I knew there was something going on." Troy whispered and I nodded.

"I'm sorry I never said sooner. You can't tell anyone." She said.

"I won't." He nodded. I let him go and looked at him.

"You _promise_?" I asked and looked him right in the eye, he nodded.

"I promise. Does Ryan know?"

I nodded, "I told him yeah. I should see him. He told me if I needed to I could see him." I looked at the ground. "I just needed someone to talk to.."

"Its okay Sharpay. I'm glad you told me. You better take care." Troy whispered and I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said and he leaned forward, hugging me tightly once more. So tight I could feel my breath catch in my throat. I stepped backwards and turned around, walking away slowly.

"Bye Shar!" He called after me and I waved.

After leaving Troy I slowly walked around the streets of Alberquerque. I wasn't sure where my mother and Ryan lived now and I didn't have my phone on me so I couldn't call him, which meant I had to go home. I was stupid enough to have not asked him where he was living now. But I would when I got home. I was afraid of what I might find there, of what my father would be like. I stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets and there, sitting in my hand was money. I smiled to myself. I had money which meant if I could find a payphone I could call Ryan. I had his number memorised after all. Stepping backwards a spun around, there was a payphone just outside the school. I could use that one. And so, heading back where I had come from I walked to the school.

Once I was there I dialled his number and heard it ring once, ring twice, three times. Then he answered. I inerted all the money I had.

"Ryan." I said.

"Sharpay! How are you? Where are you?" He asked, he had caller ID.

"I'm at the payphone outside the school." I said quietly.

"Why? Whats happened?" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"I collapsed on the way home and Troy found me. He took me to his house and I stayed there for a while. But when I went home it was so dark, and so quiet, when I found dad he was sober..." I faltered.

"And?"

"He had a broken beer bottle, he tried to...kill me with it. He was _sober._" I said quietly, not quite believing it myself.

"I'll be right there!" Ryan said and I could already hear him moving.

"Ryan wait!" I cried.

"What is it?"

"I escaped through my bedroom window, but I left all my stuff behind. I'm too scared to go back."

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

My heart lifted, but then I thought about it. It would mean seeing my mother again, for the first time in a year.

"Yes. I will." I said, and then regretted it. Dad would hate me.

"Okay I'll see you soon." Ryan said and I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, see you." I whispered and put the phone back on its hook. I sighed and stepped out into the cold evening to wait.

Wait for Ryan, wait for the night to be over. Wait for the rest of my life.


	6. Changing The Game

**Hey I hope you like this chapter. As I said in the last chapter, we are creeping closer and closer to the end. I just wanted to show you a little something here that I wasn't actually going to put in. But yeah, I won't tell you cause that will RUIN it. :P**

_Reviewer Time  
Angel Of The Starz__**: Thanks so much! Good to hear, sorry I was a while with the updating.  
**AlwaysxAddicted__**: Haha me either, and you're right. He attacked her - or tried to - while he was SOBER! I mean god. Get a life, mate.  
**coolkitten12__**: Thanks so much! Especially for the compliments, you flatter me. This is the first kinda..dark story I've done so yeah thanks! More will be coming soon.  
**ArabellaKye**: Haha I know it but keep saying it! I feel special. :P Thanks so much.  
**-MaDtV-**: I know he does and she'll never know...Thanks!  
**Hollywood x Blondie**: Aw thanks so much! Yeah...me too. Thank you. :)**_

**Anyway, Up Helly Aa ROCKED! It was awesome, but I have a really bad cold from standing in all that rain for so long. -sniffles- poor me. :(  
Coop XxX**

**

* * *

**

Changing The Game

I sat against one of the school walls, pulling my top closer to me. My fingers were numb, the rest of me freezing. I was waiting for Ryan and had been for about half an hour now, I was too cold to move and too afraid to stay in the same place for fear of my father finding me. I knew where Ryan was going to take me and I was nervous, this would be the first time I had seen my own mother for about a year. And the worst part was, I was going to have to admit I was wrong about father and she had been right all along. Part of me wishes I had just gone with her, with Ryan. But I still am glad, in some way I have probably deserved what fathers doing and done - what I remember anyway - to me. I felt a little light-headed so I decided to stand, probably not the best idea because as soon as my feet touched the ground my legs buckled from underneath me, I fell right down and everything went black.

Opening my eyes I was lying on the hard pavement, I coughed and realised I was on my side with my face, hands and legs pressed right up against the pavement, I tried to roll over but my body wouldn't let me. Everything was blurry but I could see legs, feet. A voice, who was it? I couldn't make it out, the voice was so blurry in my mind and then the next thing I knew Ryan was kneeling over me and turningme so I was facing him.

"Sharpay?" I heard a panic-stricken voice. It took me a few minutes to realise the voice was Ryans and I looked at him. He lifted my eyelids further up and looked in at my eyes. "Your eyes aren't focusing. Jesus Christ."

He lifted me to my feet and placed his hand around my waist.

"Jesus Christ." He repeated when he realised how thin I was now, "When was the last time you ate?"

I didn't reply, he helped me walk along the street. This wasn't the first time I had blacked out, it wasn't. But I wasn't about to admit that. He helped me walk along the street and then when he realised this was going to be slow walking, lifted me into his arms. The rush made me dizzy and then everything went black once more.

* * *

I woke up I don't know when, but I was surrounded by people. The covers on the bed were resting in a cool cosy way around me fragile body, my feet went _scritch-scritch_ when I rubbed them together and I couldn't help giggle at the noise. In my head of course. I breathed in through my nose and was a little surprised, I couldn't breathe through one nostril, there was something on my cheek too, and my wrist was sore. I gently opened my eyes and everything was blurry, too bright. Much too bright. I wanted to go back down to that little dark place I was in before, but it was getting further and further away. Further out of my grasp and it wasn't coming back.

"Ah, I see you are awake!" A mans voice said, he was much too cheery. "And now, I will leave you to be alone with family."

I watched the blad man with a bushy brown moustache leave the room and then looked at the other side of my bed, there stood Ryan and my mother. I gasped, she had aged so much. Her hair was no longer a thick blonde but seemed more white and thin...withered. I coughed a little and looked at her, she was so happy. I could see she had a few more wrinkles, and her teeth were yellow instead of the fabulous white I remembered. Ryan was happy too, he came forward and gave me a big hug.

"Shar.." He said, "They have to tube feed you, you fainted cause your body couldn't take the low levels of sugar, the lack of minerals and vitamins. How often did you eat? And you were very dehydrated, they need to pump fluids into you too thats why you have these." He picked up my wrist and showed me the IV drip tube in my hand, and then pulled my hand to my nose, where I could feel a tube going into one of my nostrils. I gasped again.

"Mom..." I croaked, saying that word I had promised myself I would never speak again, "I'm sorry..." I heard myself say and almost regretted it. I should have let her apologise. Then she burst into tears and pushed past Ryan, she gave me a tight hug and promised I would be home soon.

"I'm sorry I left you, I wanted you to come I did. I should never have gone." She wept.

"No mom...I was too stubborn, I should have come with you. I didn't understand, now I do." I said and stroked her hair, I was looked pretty emotionless and sounding it too, so I can't have been much of a comfort.

"The doctor says he wants to keep you in for a few days, observation and such." Ryan said, "Also, Troy was wondering about you. I told him you'd moved in with me and mom and were working with a few issues. Is that okay?"  
I nodded, hoping he didn't actually mean I was moving in with them. I know all this had happened, but I made a _promise_ and I couldn't break that.

Could I?

* * *

After a few days of sleepless nights, restful days and calm I left the hospital, I was parially afraid for the fact I had been safe in the hospital, my father couldn't reach me there but also excited to be back in the real world. The hospital was like a box and I was only glad to get out, I was pleased. Ryan guided me to the car and sat me in the passenger seat, he did up my seatbelt and gave me a kiss on the cheek before closing the door and going to the drivers seat.

Once we were on our way, he looked at me.

"How you feeling?" He broke the silence, I had my head leaning against the window, I looked at him.

"Afraid."

He didn't reply so I just went on, assuming thats what he wanted me to do anyway.

"I mean, what if Dad does something worse? What if he's angry? But then again, what if he didn't notice at all..."

I had decided I was going to go back to Dad. Everyone deserves a second chance, so I was going back. If he did anything like that again I would go live with mom, in the meanwhile I was going to visit mom and Ryan 3 times a week at the least so they could make sure I was okay. I knew once my father realised who I had been talking to, who I was going to see from now on, he would have a fit. I wasn't even permitted to say mothers name in the house, let alone go for a visit. But it was a risk I was willing to take.

The car stopped and I looked at Ryan, he leaned across and hugged me, we kissed eachothers cheeks and I took off my seatbelt, opening the door.

"Stay safe, you will call won't you?" He asked as I began to get out.

"Of course." I said and nodded before shutting the door behind me. Ryan didn't drive away until I had walked up the path and opened the door, I don't know why probably some security reason. I closed the door behind me and I was back, in the hell I had to call my home. I coughed a little, my throat was still feeling raw and sore. I heard a grunt from the sitting room as I walked by it and headed straight to the kitchen for a drink. I opened the kitchen door and gasped.

The place was a mess, it was awful. Beer bottles, rum bottles, vodka bottles were everywhere, cluttering up the ground, making the floor sticky. I sighed in irritation and got a black bag it was so typical of my father to do this to me. Not that he knew I had just come out of hospital. I heard him move around, a stench came into the kitchen and I knew immediately it was my father. I turned around.

"What are you doing?" He asked harshly.

"I was...cleaning up." I said slowly.

"Well don't." He commanded.

I leaned down and put another into the black bag, I was cleaning up this dump whether he liked it or not.

"I said don't!" My father yelled and I heard something smash, I was annoyed this just meant more mess to clean up. I glared at him and then saw him lash out. I felt this pain in my face, inmy moth and shrieked in pain. I brought my hand up to my mouth and touched my lips with my fingers, I swallowed and could taste blood. I looked at the blood on my fingers and then spat on the ground. I spat this huge pool of blood and looked up. He appeared shocked but I didn't care anymore.

I started screaming.

And I didn't stop either, nor did I stop when I picked up bottles, glass bottles and threw them in his general direction. I didn't stop even when he threw some back. Nor did I stop screaming when I started overturning furniture. The chairs, the kitchen table. Hearing things smash as they landed on the ground.

"FINE!!! LET THIS PLACE BE A TIP! A MESS! JUST LIKE YOUR LIFE! AND THE MESS YOU MADE MY LIFE INTO!! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!!!" I shrieked at him and broke a beer bottle, pointing it at him, "How do you like this?! How does it seem when the tables are turned?! Huh?!"

He didn't say anything, he looked afraid but I didn't care.

"You are **not** my father." I spat and threw the broken beer bottle to the floor, hearing it smash as I walked out into the hall, stomped up the stairs and into my room, fuming.


	7. End Of The Game?

**Don't worry this is not the end. But it is the second last chapter. I know this fanfiction was very short but I wanted to get it over and done with quickly. It was fairly dark. **

**Reviewer Time  
**_ArebellaKye**: I'm so flattered!!! Thanks so much!!!  
**AlwaysxAddicted**: Her dad pisses me off too. Finally she saw some sense, I loved writing that scene although I felt like I portrayed Sharpay as rather mean, especially at the beginning of this chapter. But I figured, she is at the end of her tether wouldn't you do the same? Lol. Thanks!**  
-cRaZyn3sS**: haha thanks you! Yeah you're right.**  
Angel Of The Starz**: haha yeah me too, I added a lot of Ryan in. Thanks!**  
Zac Efron Obsessed**: Oh thank you!(Nice to know someone cares) Haha! I know thanks!**  
coolkitten12**: Haha thank you. You're right! Thats funny.**_**

* * *

**

End Of The Game?

I shivered as I stood in my bedroom, leaning my head against the cool glass of the window and watching the peaceful outside world. A man walked past with a golden retriever following closely at his heel, he seemed happy enough and I sighed, my life was so fucked up. I could hear my father moving around downstairs, but I didn't care anymore. I wasn't afraid and I was disgusted I had ever been afraid of that _thing_. I stepped back from the window and closed the curtains, my father was coming up the stairs and I didn't feel a thing, my heart didn't thump harder, the hair on the back of my neck didn't stand up. My head didn't go dizzy in fear, not even when he opened the door. I was numb.

I glared across the room at him, and looked at the suitcase on my bed. He glanced at it and pointed at it.

"Whassat for?" He asked, and I scoffed disgusted at him.

"I'm leaving." I said and walked over to my bed, picking up the suitcase.

He laughed, "Where ya gonna go?" My room was reeking of his stench.

"Moms."

The smile vanished from his face and I smirked.

"I saw her. I spoke to her. I _hugged_ her." I hissed and he was getting angrier by the second, I didn't care. I picked up the bag and put one strap around my shoulder, his face was twisted and contorted into some sort of anger I couldn't describe. I smirked, I know it sounded nasty but I wanted to get him angry. I wanted to hurt him, I wanted to do to him what ghe had been doing to me all these years. I scoffed again and walked past him, he was standing stock-still staring at where I had been. I walked down the hallway, I couldn't hear him behind me.

"Bye dad! Have a nice life." I paused as I reached the top of the stairs with a smirk on my face, "_Not"_ I laughed although it was more a cackle and began to walk down the steps, my heels clinking against the hard marble, then I felt two hands grab my top and hold me there. I froze and turned my head slightly, to see him behind me, grabbing me he was furious and snarling.

"Let me go dad." I sighed, acting unimpressed. And he did. But not without giving me a little shove first, I fell. All I really remember is tumbling down with my bag, my body rolling against the hard marble, my head hitting each step until everything goes black.

* * *

Everything fades in and out from there on, I woke up on the ground, my head rolling around my shoulders. I swallowed, tasting blood and my head felt like it might explode. My body ached and a coughed, hacking blood up my throat and spitting it onto the floor. Slowly I inched myself up so I was in a seated position, that was when I felt the hands again, lifting me to my feet by my shoulders they spun me around and I was face-to-face with a monster. He didn't even look like my father anymore I recalled as he threw an almighty fist into my stomach, I fell backwards right back onto the floor and felt his feet on me, he was _standing_ on me. Kicking me, jumping. I couldn't breathe, everything was crushed, fading in. 

Out.

In.

Out.

Darkness.

* * *

I awakened, coughing and spluttering. I tried breathing in, it was difficult. Too difficult. It was painful and that only worsened as I sat up slowly, my head pounding. The house was in darkness again, I croaked and realised my voice wasn't coming to me at all. Standing up slowly my legs felt weak, they trembled as I stepped forward, and grabbed onto the bannister. Pulled myself upstairs and crawled my way to my bedroom, I knew what I was going to do but I had to get there first without running into my father. I had no idea where he was, and I realised guiltily I had probably deserved that beating, my body was in agony as I pulled myself onto my bed. I had no idea how much time had passed but it was pitch black outside so that gave me some kind of indicator. On my bed sat my cellphone, I grabbed it and dialled a number slowly, I knew I wouldn't be able to say much but he would hopefully get some indication.

It rang, once, twice. I closed my eyes praying he would answer, three times.

_"Hello?"_ Ryan answered.

I wheezed a little.

_"Shar? Are you okay?" _He sounded worried, very worried.

"H...he..." I croaked.

_"I can't understand you, do you want me to come over?"_

"Y...s..." I said, wheezing and croaking.

_"I'll be right there, just hold on." _He said and it sounded like he was going outside. I hung up and lay on my bed, I waited.

Slowly, I began to feel very sleepy, the pain was washing away from me now and I felt calm, at peace and rest. I closed my eyes and relaxed, my body seemed to be slipping away from me so easily. I could hear noises, movements and my bedroom door opened, I didn't know who it was but suddenly hands were on my, spinning me around to face whoever it was.

"Sharpay?" I heard my brothers voice and slowly opened one eye, he breathed out in relief. "Just hold on okay? I'm getting help." He urged and I nodded, hearing him on the phone asking for an ambulance. I started feeling so sleepy, like I couldn't resist it anymore...

Then his arms were around me, carrying me, I could feel his hot breath on my cheek as he checked to see how I was, I knew I was worrying him and I began to feel as though this was just another role to play in a musical, then the curtains were going to close and we could go back to normal. But this was my normality, and it was beginning to fade away again.

"Sharpay! Hold on..._please..._" He pleaded, I groaned and I was really trying, hard. But I began to slip away anyway. Ryan grabbed my hand and I felt a sudden warmth, which was odd to me. And there were flashing lights, I was out of his arms and onto a small hard bed. I was confused.

"Ryan?" I managed to croak and I felt him grab my hand again and squeeze it.

"Its okay...I'm here..." He soothed. I couldn't believe I was going back into hospital having only come out not more than six hours ago.

Then the doors to the ambulance shut.

I begin to fade in and out from here on, I only remember a few things. Like Ryan shrieking at me to _Please stay with him_ and him being on the phone to my mother. Being moved and my mother screaming my name, Ryan sobbing. I remember being jolted a couple of times, quite heavily in the chest as though I were being given an electric shock. I remember afterwards coughing and spluttering, I remember seeing myself cough up blood. Then I remember an ongoing beeping sound, and feeling as though I were being disembodied from my self. It was a strange feeling, that of pleasure and light, and yet fear all in the one.

I felt as though I could see my mother and Ryan, far away watching my own body. Doctors speaking to them and them both breaking down in tears, I could fly away and go to Troy, in his bedroom happily on the computer IMing people. Then his mobile rang, he was asked to meet someone, I could follow him all the way to the school where Ryan was waiting with my mom and they told him.

"Sharpays...shes..." It seemed whatever it was Ryan couldn't quite say it.

"She's what?" Troy asked, confused.

"Troy...she's dead." My mother said, and I was confused now I wanted to say: No! I'm right here! I wanted to wave my arms around and make them see but they couldn't. I couldn't because I wasn't any specific thing. I was the wind, you can feel it but you can't see it. But they couldn't even feel me.

Troy was crying now, I didn't want him to cry for me, I didn't want anyone to cry for me. Not today, tomorrow, never. None of this was making sense, not to me anyway. Then Troy was leaving and I didn't know who to follow, so I was lifting up into the air and through the clouds. It was the strangest sensation, partially dizzy and partially clear-headed. Bliss and excitement yet gear and anger were rushing through me, but it felt so good. I felt so...so...

Free.


End file.
